


Ume and Foam flowers

by shesapeach_scone



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Exchange Student AU, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Wizard AU, i explain basic plot in the first chapter, pen pal au, woojin/chan is a side pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesapeach_scone/pseuds/shesapeach_scone
Summary: Felix knew to expect a letter from his pen pal Changbin, but this time, he was sent a small boutique of Ume flowers along with it. He figured he should return the favor.





	1. Basic idea

So, the basic idea is simple. Technically speaking, none of the boys would go to Hogwarts. Felix and Chan would more than likely go to Ilvermorny (Ilvermorny has a higher population of Australian student than Hogwarts). The others would have gone to Mahoutokoro, the Wizarding school in Japan. This is all going off the fact that they got accepted into a "great wizarding school' (theres 7 confirmed and then one in Russia that no one can find).

We learn that the Great Schools have pen pal and exchange programs because Bill Weasley had a pen pal from Castleobruxo, the school in Brazil, and was almost an exchange student but his family didnt have the money to send him.

Going off of this idea, Chan and Felix are brothers who attend Ilvermorny together and Felix gets a pen pal from Mahoutokoro, which happens to be Changbin. Eventually, Changbin convinces Felix (and in turn, protective older brother Chan) to become exchange students.

To make this fit their ages, in the AU, the schools have added upper aged classes and basically created colleges/universities for student going into magic based careers. 

Jeongin - last year of schooling

Felix, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin - first year of unversity

Changbin - second year of university

Minho - third year of university

Chan and Woojin - final year of university


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first letter ever recieved!

_Dear Felix,_

_My name is Seo Changbin. I'm a student at Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan! I'm in my last year of school but wish to go into healing when i join the program next year._

_I'm not all that sure what else to say about myself. I'm 17 and I love many muggle bands. Their music is almost a form of magic I suppose. It amazing what they've done without magic._

_I also play quidditch. I'm a beater for my school team and if im being honest, I'm quite good at it! Do you play quidditch at all? Or perhaps keep up with the sport? If so, what's your favorite team?_

_I suppose that's all I have to say for now. I hope this reaches you and you write back soon!_

 

_\- Seo Changbin_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changbin thought back to that first letter. He sent it almost three years ago and thanked the universe everyday that he had. Felix had written him back later that week and since then. they had been writing constantly. Sure they could have exchanged numbers by now, but something about getting a letter was exciting.

He read through Felix's latest letter before placing it into the box of letter he had collected over the years. He smiled as he shifted through them. Over time, Felix had also sent several photos of him and his brother, Chan. There were also some photos of Felix's friends, but the other had told him he didn't really have any that were close. Felix was much more closed off than Changbin was. 

Felix seemed to be a kind and caring boy. No, not seemed, was, a kind and caring boy. He stuck to studying most of the time, though he told Changbin that he had more than once watched his school's games when he played. Felix understood none of what happened in the games, but he still kept his eye out for Changbin and cheered whenever he thought something good happened.

Changbin hated to admit it, since he had never actually meet the other boy. He only knew him from his photo's and letters and who was to say that was the true Felix? Nonetheless, the boy had managed to fall for the Australian. He doubted they'd ever meet. One of them would have to -

"To come to the others country, which, through the exchange program, you can do." Changbin turned and glared at Jisung. 

"Can you not use your weird whatever its called. I don't like people looking into my mind."  Though Jisung was right. If one of them joined the exchange program, they could meet once school started up again. But the deadline to join was coming quick. Did they even have time to do so?

"It's called Legilimency. It's the magic of navigating another mind and emotions and if you just learned Occlumency, you'd be able to stop me. Anyways, yes, time is running out but you have a month left to either join yourself or convince your one true love to join and come here. To put it into perspective, you have about three letters to convince him." Jisung explained this all as he took a  seat at the end of Changbin's bed. "If he came here, he'd have exchange family to. Which my family happens to be. That mean's he'd live with me and you could see him whenever you wanted.

Jesus Christ Changbin hated when Jisung was actually smart. The plan made sense, but could he actually convince the other to join? That was gonna be the hardest part. 

"It's easy. Just tell him how you actually feel and he'd come joining in a second. He probably feels the same way."

"Jisung I swear to god if you read my mind on more fucking time im yeeting you from my window." Changbin huffed as he threw pillows at the younger boy. "why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be doing something productive?"

Jisung just shrugged as he dodged the pillows. "Im bored and you're easy to annoy. Either way, start writing your next letter or else i will."

Changbin rolled his eyes, but took out his paper and quill either way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lixxie!_

_I have an idea. We've wanted to meet for some time now, so maybe one of us should join the exchange program? If you do, my friend Jisung is a host family and they have two open spots! He said they' be more than willing to take you in while you attended school here!_

_Can you imagine us together though? You're one of my closest friends and the others here have always wanted to meet you! I apparently talk about you quite a bit._

_I could properly teach you about quidditch then as well. It's easier to learn about something from someone when you can talk face to face. And then you could help me with my transfigurations! I still suk at them lol. S_

_chools starts soon though and the deadline is in a month, so it's quite last minute. I understand if it's not possible for you to be able to join, but I hope you can. I look forward to your next letter though and pray it holds good news!_

_-Binnie_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Changbin smiled at the letter, hoping this crazy plan would actually work. "Okay now I just need to seal it up and send it on it's way. He took out his favorite seal, one of a small music note that Jisung had given him years ago. "I'm gonna go send this I'll be right back." 

With that, he headed out of his room and began climbing to the roof where the owls were kept. On his way, he spotted the Ume tree from outside. Changbin had thought of sending Felix some of the flowers before, but had never been brave enough. With what little courage he did have, he broke off a small branch and tied it to the letter, running up and sending his owl away with the letter before he could rethink it.

As he watched the owl fly away, his smiled dimmed and he sighed out loud. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

 


	3. Note

heyo so uh i swear im gonna update soon but im smack dab in the middle of Oklahoma and this is the 6th night in a row we've gotten tornado's so yeET

pray i dont die otherwise yall aint getting any more of this story


End file.
